Turning Frowns Upside Down
by Garden-Of-Romance
Summary: POSTMANGA The hosts are in Boston, and they have met troubled girls. The single hosts are doing everything they can to make the troubled girls happy. Though love may not be found, smiles will definitely be located. Kaoru/OC Hikaru/OC Kyoya/OC Mori/OC
1. Chapter 1

The host club met up in Haruhi's apartment that night for their weekly dinner together. It was Tamaki's idea; he didn't want the host club members to stray too much. Haruhi sat next to Tamaki, who had Kaoru on his other side. Next to Kaoru, was, of course, Hikaru. On Hikaru's left was Mori, and next to him was Hunny. Kyoya sat on Hunny's left, completing the circle. Haruhi had prepared a stew, and, once everyone was served, they spoke.

"How has everyone's week been?" Haruhi questioned.

They all remained abnormally silent. Hikaru had a slight blush on his face, so Haruhi decided to tease him.

"Hikaru's _blushing_. What happened to you?"

"Hikaru! How could you not tell me if something happened?" Kaoru mocked a hurt expression.

"He _did_ go missing in the mall, and returned talking about frozen yogurt..." Tamaki pondered. he entire club began talking to him, asking questions and making suggestions all at once.

"I had commoners' frozen yogurt with a girl!" he finally shouted.

Kaoru looked at him, "Why are you so embarrassed?"

Hunny decided to take the attention away from Hikaru; seeing him suffer was funny, but he felt bad. "Reiko-chan might visit in two weeks with Neko-chan!"

"Really? That'll be fun! And you, Kaoru? What'd you do this week?" Haruhi asked.

"Nothing of importance happenned. I calmed down a girl, I think, though... Oh, that reminds me, Hikaru." The dark-haired mirror image turned to Kaoru. "I told her if she ever needs anything, she can come to our apartment. If I'm not there, you keep her company, okay? Don't traumatize the poor girl."

Hikaru chuckled and affirmed that he would do as told.

"... Kyoya?" Haruhi needn't even ask the question.

"I saved a life... But I didn't get to finish my AP Physics summer assignment..." Kyoya sounded annoyed, but Haruhi could tell he wasn't as annoyed as he led on.

"What? Mama~! You're a lifesaver! I'm so proud!" Tamaki piped up.

"Hadn't you dropped that family act?" Haruhi sighed, but Tamaki ignored it. She turned to Kyoya, "That's really good; how did you save her life?"

"That wouldn't be my story to tell, Haruhi," he brushed off. Haruhi felt her shoulders freeze as she glared at him out of the corner of her eye, even though she knew it was polite not to tell of others' happenings.

"Takashi! What about your week?" Hunny cried gleefully.

"..." he pondered, "I was arranged a marriage."

Questions sounded, asking who, what she was like, and more.

"Her name's Coriander. She likes to excercise."

"Well, do you like her?" Haruhi questioned after a moment of silence.

"... I think so."

The hosts left it at that.

"So, Haruhi," the twins said simultaneously, "The boss hasn't sexually harassed you yet has he?" Haruhi flushed lightly. Tamaki flared though; the Hitachiins were doing this to get on his nerves.

"I would do no such thing! That's something _you two_ would do, you shady twins!"

The night continued, everyone content with how their lives were going.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

The cold air. The sound of blades on ice. The _swish _and the scraping when a jump is performed. That is what she focused on, along with the counts. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8; over and over, in a moderate tempo. She took off from the forward outside edge (an edge is one of the two sides of the blade on either side of the grooved center) and spun, not one, not two, but three and a half times, and landed on the back edge of the opposite foot. A triple Axel. Her coach clapped excitedly, smiling and bouncing up and down. She had landed it for the first time.

The girl slid over to the edge, up to her coach.

"Marvelous! There's no stopping you from taking first place in regionals, Alice!"

Said girl smiled, lighting up her bright blue eyes. Her wavy brown hair was pulled up into a bun. Her lightly tanned face bore no make up, not that she needed it; she was flawless. She had just gotten her braces off and she wore contacts, but aside from her retainer, she looked like she didn't need any help with her looks.

"Thanks, Marge. I just need to perfect it, now... That and the Biellman spin... I'm just not that flexible."

"You are already perfectly flexible! I just think something's wrong with the technique..."

"And I have three months to work... on it...?" Alice looked past Marge's shouder up at a raven-haired teen, who was sitting in the stands, writing and occasionally tapping something into a calculator.

Marge followed Alice's gaze, and her eyes fell upon the onyx-eyed teen. Marge's green eyes flared, assuming he was undercover for one of Alices competitors, "Excuse me!"

The boy looked up from his notebook, and stood, then walked down the stairs to the same level as Marge, adjusting his glasses along the way.

"This is a closed practice. You'll have to leave."

"The sign on the door said that the rink was open to the public from eleven to four. It is currently three thirty."

"Did you not read any of the other signs? Specifically the one that read 'Rink closed to public July 8th' in capital, bold, red letters?"

He shooked his head slowly, "I apologize for my intrusion. I was simply working on my advanced physics summer assignment. I'm aware that I should have asked before using your prodegie, and I am sincerely sorry for that. My name is Kyoya Ohtori. I am an exchange student from Japan. I will be a senior next year at Boston Secondary Academy."

"Advanced physics class, my ass! I will call security on you this instant if you don't tell me the truth!" Marge nearly shouted, her Russian accent peeking through the curtains that was her English accent.

"Marge," Alice spoke up with her light, airy voice. Marge turned to the rink, where Alice was standing patiently, "I am taking that course next year also, though I've yet to begin my project... He _is_ telling the truth. Also... I'm okay with him using me."

Her bright blue eyes shone with total trust for this stranger. He could be a competitor, who had easily looked up the information for the nearest school, and she still trusted him

Marge eyed him skeptically, and without turning back to her, said, "If you trust him, I do. But, please, Mr. Ohtori, do not disturb us. She has to perfect a Biellman spin, so if you would..." Marge gestured to a chair directly in front of the rink, and he gladly sat, returning to his notebook and calculator.

Alice returned to the ice and skated around the rink once before slowing in the middle, spinning on one blade. She grabbed her free skate behind her, and, while spinning, slowly pulled it up. She lifted it higher, higher, and just as it was about to be pulled over her head, the skate slipped from her hand and she collapsed on to the ice, clutching her forearm and writhing in pain. She let out a crackly scream.

Marge skated onto the ice and fell to her knees by Alice's side. Kyoya was standing to get a better view. The blood speedily pouring from Alice's forearm was already freezing on the ice. Marge yelled for help, and Kyoya dropped his schoolwork, running onto the ice, nearly slipping.

"The toe pick caught her arm and the blade sliced it deeply even more," Marge said quickly.

Alice's conciousness was leaving her as her breathing slowed. She held her eyes open, looking blurrily around, at everything but her arm. Everything was a blur to her now as she shut her eyes and focused on her breathing. She counted her breaths, because, since they were slow, that meant more time passing. She had counted six when she heard a rip and then felt pressure on her arm. Her breaths slowed even more before she blacked out. Marge's eyes were wet and blurry as she saw more blood flow out of Alice. Suddenly, Alice's head fell limp to the side, and her breathing became scarce.

She missed maybe half of a heartbeat before Kyoya was starting compressions. 1, 2, 3, 4. He filled her lungs with air. Lungs void of oxygen were being forced to function. He struggled to keep the beat steady. As his mouth met hers when he filled her lungs with air, he subconsciously noticed she was wearing a retainer.

"What are you waiting for? Call an ambulace! She's lost too much blood!" 1, 2, 3, 4. More air, as he heard the dialing of a phone. 1, 2, 3, 4. He pressed his mouth to hers for a third time, filling her lungs with air. 1, 2, 3, 4. Forcing a quiet heart to beat. He breathed more air into her. 1, 2, 3, 4. Kyoya looked at her, almost angrily, before pumping more air into her. 1, 2, 3, 4. His hair hung in front of his forehead, his eyes furious with determination, and his glasses slowly slipping. He breathed air into her again as he heard sirens near. 1, 2, 3, 4. He pressed his lips against hers once more, futilly attempting to bring life back to her.

But the attempts weren't futile. She opened her eyes lazily.

"_Stay_," he commanded forcefully, "Just keep your eyes open. Focus on something."

She did as told. She kept her eyes locked on his, though his onyx ones did not return the favor. He looked at the pool of blood surrounding her left side and the soaked-through, ripped and tied T-shirt on her arm as he stood, the paramedics already loading her onto the stretcher, moving her out with Marge following close behind. He finally fixed his askew glasses; he noticed the shin parts of his pants were soaked in her blood, and his shirt was missing a piece, which he used to keep pressure on her arm with.

Kyoya was left alone with ice, summer homework, and a pool of blood that was becoming frozen.

Kyoya parked in front of the hospital before walking up to the doors of the emergency room. He simply flashed his ID, which showed his last name. It seemed that, even in America, the Ohtori family name was well-respected. He quickly found Alice's room.

Marge looked up from her twiddling thumbs and smiled at him, "Thank you. The doctors said she is alive because of you... I apologize for earlier, also. If you hadn't been there- if I had kicked you out... she would have..."

"It was no trouble at all," he said with a wave of his hand. His shirt was ripped and his pants were blood-stained below the knee, but Marge wasn't Haruhi. He wouldn't charge her, of course. (**A/N** *giggles* sorry... it felt necessary... lol)

He turned to the hospital bed. Alice's hair was let down, and it was made known to him that she had medium-length, curly, brown hair. She had side bangs that were in need of a trim; that, or she was growing them out, and she had a child's face when she was asleep. IV's were hooked into her arms, she has an oxygen mask on, and her left arm was bandaged, with stitches underneath, more than likely.

"I just came to check on her. Tell her, when she wakes up, that if she needs anything, she could call me at this number," Kyoya handed Marge a business card with his new home number on it. He smiled a small smile before leaving.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think in a review! Next, I think I'll introduce you to Mori's love interest. Did you know that I originally had a love interest for Hunny - she was a paraplegic - but Hunny is SO DIFFICULT to write for. Props to Bisco Hatori <strong>WHO OWNS THIS (NOT ME).<strong>

Review, and follow me on Tumblr! its-alwaysthequiet-one!

THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I apologize for the suckiness, but I PROMISE next chapter will be better. BTW, I don't own OHSHC. The wonderful Bisco Hatori does.**

**At the beginning is a little refresher of the conversation from the beginning of the previous chapter. It only includes the parts relevant to this chapter.**

**Now. Onwards to Mori's chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>"Takashi! What about your week?" Hunny cried gleefully.<em>

_"..." he pondered, "I was arranged a marriage."_

_Questions sounded, asking who, what she was like, and more._

_"Her name's Coriander. She likes to excercise."_

_"Well, do you like her?" Haruhi questioned after a moment of silence._

_"... I think so."_

_The hosts left it at that._

* * *

><p>She looked like she should be on the cover of <em> Sports Illustrated.<em> And, seeing the activities she was involved in during the summer, on weekends, and before and after classes, she would be on the cover in a matter of years. Her daily routine during the summer started out with waking up at five in the morning, dressing (normally in excercise clothes), pulling her long, thick, dark brown hair into a perfect ponytail, and necessary grooming. Then, she'd drink a protein shake and a health bar.

After that, she would go for an eight-mile jog around the park. She would stretch afterwards, then head home, to her personal gym. There, she'd work out on the machines for two hours, stretch again, then she would go in front of the mirrors to do choreography. After choreo, she would go to the studio and dance with her professional team there.

Then, she would go swim laps for an hour. By then, it was about one in the afternoon. She would take an hour-long quick break for lunch and rest, then go run bleachers and sprints for an hour. Afterwards, she would go home and do some more choreography by herself. Then, she'd ride her bicycle at an average pace for an hour.

After bike-riding, she would do some research for sports or dance competitions. Then, she'd shower and get into pajamas. Afterwards, she would make a dinner with lots of carbs, for she would be exercising again the next day. She'd get to bed early at eight at night.

During college, classes and schoolwork were a priority. In every bit of free time, she was exercising. She majors in Broadway Performance, and is on a full-ride all-around-athlete scholarship to Boston University.

At the moment, she was on her way to professional choreo team practice. She never drives anywhere, and she was jogging at the moment.

She suddenly ran straight into a wall, which was irregular, because a wall hadn't been there just a moment ago. She toppled to the ground.

"Ouch!" the brunette rubbed her head as she started to stand up. But, as she was going to, a man's tanned hand reached out to help her. She denied the offer and stood up, swaying, by herself.

She looked up. "I apologize."

"My fault," rumbled a deep voice. She saw a tall tanned man, who seemed some sort of Asian, but she wasn't quite sure. She noticed he has almost-black eyes, and messy, short hair. "Takashi Morinozuka."

If she had any doubts about his nationality before, it was made very clear that he was Japanese. "Coriander Holt. Sorry but I've got to go."

And with that, she ran off. Boy, was she gonna get hell for this tardy.

* * *

><p><em>Three days later.<em>

"Takashi," said a light voice.

He held the phone closer to his ear, "Hm."

"I know you do everything in your possibility to keep your father happy," she said, "But, after you do this one favor, your father will not care about anything you do. He will _definitely _love you unconditioinally. Just as I do, now."

"What is it, mom?" he rumbled.

"You'll be arranged a marriage. As soon as you're out of college, you will be wed. Only if you are okay with it."

"Yes. With who?"

"Well, you see… _actually…"_

"What?"

"You've already been arranged. If you'd said no, you would still be arranged in the marriage. Her name is Coriander Holt. She is very fit, and her father runs a fitness gym chain, and her mother is the current chief manager of The Palace broadway theater. Thank you, and I love you, son."

"Love you."

The dial tone was heard. Mori knew this was coming, so he didn't feel upset. It wasn't like he was in love. He awaited the email silently, it wasn't like he would await it loudly, anyway. But, he knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that the first name was quite familiar.

A couple days later, just an hour before the meeting with the rest of the host club, he realized where he had heard the name before.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Please please please tell me what you think in a review. I'll probably update another chapter tomorrow... If not, then Saturday morning.<strong>

**It'll be Kaoru's chapter!**

**And after that chapter, will be the Hikaru chapter.**

**AND THEN WE CAN GET THIS STORY STARTED.**

**Sorry, but I'm kinda weird, and I think it's confusing to the readers to be introduced to a bunch of characters with even MORE personality traits all at once. I feel more organized this way. Oh, and I didn't get any thoughts on Kyoya's chappy! I need to know if I'm doing well or not. I accept anything! Compliments, questions, statements, constructive criticism, EVEN FLAMES.**

**Yep. I'm a badass.**

**Okay, sorry, I'm done.**

**Happy holidays! And if you don't celebrate holidays, then I hope you're doing well!**

**xo Kierra.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm REALLY proud of this and the next chapter. This chapter is kind of bittersweet, so be prepared. But, ANYWAYS, thank you SO MUCH for returning for chapter 3!**

**Thanks to kyochan101 and MusicisMyWorld for reviewing! You make me a happy fangirl!**

**Bisco Hatori owns Ouran(:**

**On to Kaoru's chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>"Really? That'll be fun! And you, Kaoru? What'd you do this week?" Haruhi asked.<em>

_"Nothing of importance happenned. I calmed down a girl, I think, though... Oh, that reminds me, Hikaru." The dark-haired mirror image turned to Kaoru. "I told her if she ever needs anything, she can come to our apartment. If I'm not there, you keep her company, okay? Don't traumatize the poor girl."_

_Hikaru chuckled and affirmed that he would do as told._

* * *

><p>She squeezed her grey eyes shut, almost painfully. After leaning against the wall, she slid down into a sitting position, covering her ears and tilting her head in a way that made her blonde hair with edgy red streaks fall in front of her eyes, just in case they betrayed her and opened.<p>

She heard glass break in the next room over and then a scream. The voice of her mother shouted at the man, who is her father. He screamed something about divorce, and she screamed about some slutty, pregnant whore. The blonde looked up sharply with fear stricken eyes when a door slammed shut in the next room. Her mother left, which meant-

"Stand up," her father commanded, and - from past experiences - she did as she was told. He grabbed her wrist and threw her onto her bed.

* * *

><p>She scrubbed and scrubbed, trying to wash away the dirtiness of it all. She had scrubbed her whole body at least seven times, varying the soaps she used, until she was relatively content. The girl dressed into sweats and a T-shirt from a math competition two years ago. She combed her hair, before cracking the door, making sure her father was gone. When she confirmed it, she walked into the kitchen and quietly made a bowl of soup. She jumped when a knock sounded on the front door.<p>

The blonde carefully opened the door, leaving the chain lock locked. She looked through the crack, her medium-length not-too-dark, but not-too bright blonde hair covering one grey eye.

"Hello?"

"Hey," a auburn-haired teen rubbed the back of his head, "I heard some noise earlier, and wanted to make sure everything was okay here..."

"Who are you?" she questioned before even thinking about answering.

"Kaoru. I'm an exchange student. I'll be starting at Boston Secondary Academy in the next school year," he said, peering into her visible grey eye.

She noted that it would be the same high school as her, and she shut the door, unlocked the chain lock, and opened it again, noting his amber, almost cat-like eyes. Kaoru took her in; he noticed how her grey eyes showed a slight spark of fear, and the layers of her blonde hair flipped out, giving it a feathery look.

"I'm Brielle," she said warily, getting uncomfortable under his gaze. Kaoru held out his hand, and she offered her shaky one in response, and they shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said.

"So, where are you from?" she was avoiding answering his question, and he noticed it. _But_, he thought, _maybe she doesn't want me to know_. He reminded himself it wasn't his business to pry.

"Japan. Is my English okay? Do I have a weird accent?" he chuckled.

"Your English is great; and yeah, your accent is kind of noticable," she said, glancing behind him for any sight of her father.

"Thanks... Where do you go to school?"

"I'll be a junior at Boston Secondary Academy," she said with a slightly awkward nod as she pursed her lips.

He knitted his eyebrows together, then said to himself, "If high school is tenth to twelfth grade in Japan, and I was going to be a second year there," Brielle looked to him as though he was crazy in the smallest bit, "then that means..." he looked back at her with a smile on his face, "I'll be a junior also."

Just then, a mirror image of Kaoru, except with ash colored hair, walked up to him and leaned against him. Brielle smiled.

"You have a twin?"

"I'm Hikaru. Sorry to interrupt but the Boss is ranting about Haruhi blocking their "love door" again..."

Brielle looked at him with confusion, "Just how many people are going to BSA, anyways?" She bit her lip, a nervous habit, as she looked over the twins' shoulders again.

"Um... Well there's the Boss, Haruhi, Kyoya-senpai, Hikaru, and I..." Kaoru said, holding up five fingers, "And there are two more... but, Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai are transferring into Boston University."

He and Hikaru smiled identically, before Hikaru continued, "So... you have seven new neighbors. Hey, Kaoru," he said, turning to his barely-younger brother, "Meet me at Haruhi's apartment. Boss is going insane about the door, and you aren't gonna want to miss it. I was thinking we could stand in Haruhi's apartment and open the 'love door' and then Boss'll get excited, then see it's only us," Hikaru was laughing sinisterly throughout this entire plan.

Kaoru nodded, and Hikaru jogged away.

"Sorry about him..." he said, and Brielle smiled.

"He seems kind."

Kaoru smiled thoughtfully, "He has his moments... They're _rare,_ but he has them... I'm sorry, but I've got to go... It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise," she waved as he headed off.

Kaoru stopped in his tracks, and turned around, "Hey. If you ever need anything, or even if you just want to talk, don't hesitate to come to Hikaru's and my apartment. We're in apartment 518."

Brielle smiled thankfully to him and nodded, before they waved. She went inside, locked the chain lock and the bolt, then returned to her now-room-temperature soup. The conversation with Kaoru had extremely calmed her down. She spooned some of the liquid and noodles into her mouth, somewhat less scared of anything her father could ever do to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? I like this pairing, how about you? <strong>

**I've rediscovered Legally Blonde the Musical, and now I'm obsessed with it all over again. (Mainly Christian Borle as Emmett 3) ****There's this sound he makes in the "Take it Like a Man" number that makes me go into cute animal mode.**

**Ahem. ****Sorry 'bout that.**

**Next chapter is Hikaru! You'll love the OC!**

**Follow me on Tumblr! its-alwaysthequiet-one!**

**xo, Kierra**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone! Happy New Year! I have all sorts of things to tell you at the end of th chapter! I hope you love Hikaru's OC as much as I do!**

**I don't own Ouran ):**

* * *

><p><em>"How has everyone's week been?" Haruhi questioned.<em>

__They all remained abnormally silent. Hikaru had a slight blush on his face, so Haruhi decided to tease him. ____"Hikaru's blushing. What happened to you?"__

__"Hikaru! How could you not tell me if something happened?" Kaoru mocked a hurt expression.__

__"He did go missing in the mall, and returned talking about frozen yogurt..." Tamaki pondered. he entire club began talking to him, asking questions and making suggestions all at once.__

__"I had commoners' frozen yogurt with a girl!" he finally shouted.__

* * *

><p>A petite girl, who was thin almost to the extreme, sat alone at the mall food court. Though she was thin, she was not entirely flat-chested, and she had the perfect curves as hips. Her hair was pitch black with natural dark brown highlights, cropped short and layered. Her bangs were parted to the right, and her hair pointed in every direction, giving her an edgy look. Not that she needed the hair to prove it. Her make up and clothes proved that point.<p>

Her large eyes were green with a thick amber ring around the pupil, and her eyes were thickly lined with black eyeliner and red eyeshadow. She had a pale complexion and wore black jeans with pointless zippers everywhere, black and white checker patterns around the zippers, and a silky ribbon threaded down the sides. She wore a white shirt under a tattered black Paramore jacket that was a size too large.

This was her current phase... punk rocker. Her previous phase has been a housewife from the fifties, and before that was country bumpkin, and lastly, her first phase was a female-jock persona. Each phase lasts about four months, give or take a week.

She stirred her frozen yogurt with a lavender spoon. The frozen yogurt was chocolate, with peanut butter chips, peanut butter cups, and hot fudge topping it. She smiled to herself and spooned some of the delicious creation into her mouth.

"Hey, loser," an auburn-haired girl walked up to her. The girl bit her tongue. The auburn-haired girl had two blonde girls beside her, each flanking a side. These girls had caused trouble throughout the girl's high school life.

"I have a name," she said in a sarcastically sing-song tone without looking up from her frozen yogurt.

"_Lee_ser," said the auburn-haired girl.

"Yes, A_bland_a?" Lee smirked.

Amanda chuckled, "You have an obsession with frozen yogurt? Never knew that you switched from vomiting your feelings up, to eating them."

Lee snorted, "Is that the best you've got? At least I'm not a slut who doesn't _have_ feelings or even eats at all."

"I do eat, bitch."

Lee burst into laughter. "You're getting rusty with your comebacks, sweetheart. If you do eat, you wouldn't have a problem with eating this." With that, Lee dumped her frozen yogurt on Amanda's perfectly straightened auburn hair and sprinted away, knowing Amanda would be on her trail. Not quickly though; she _was_ wearing those bright pink heels...

Lee turned a corner, and an arm wapped around her waist as a hand covered he mouth, pulling her into a bathroom.

Lee collapsed to the floor and cowered, terrified of the man who had just done this. She heard the door lock. The man pressed his ear against the door and sighed. He turned around, and Lee's hazel eyes met cat-like amber ones. A devillish grin appeared on his face and he fixed his messed-up ash-colored hair. He burst into laughter. Lee took one of her combat boots off and threw it at him.

"Who the fuck are you?"

He leaned against the door and slid down to a sitting position. "Hikaru. That was pretty hilarious, what you did back there... Who are you?"

"Lee." She huffed and blew her bangs out of her face.

"Nice to meet ya."

"Why did you _do_ that?"

"She took her heels off and went the opposite way, and you would have run into her in just a few meters." Hikaru held out Lee's boot.

"Oh. Thanks," she gratefully took it and held it up, motioning to it, "Sorry about throwing this at you..."

He laughed. "You've got a good arm. What were you doing all by yourself, though? It's more fun causing trouble in pairs."

Lee wondered what he meant. "I could ask you the same question."

"I _was _ with my blonde idiotic friend and his... girlfriend" he looked a bit upset by this fact, "Until he dragged her into an 'American commoners' pet shop.' He... kind of has an obsession. Now, answer my question."

"I'm a vampire, and therefore, no one is cool enough to hang out with me."

Hikaru snorted, "Really."

"Fine, fine... I don't really... exactly... y'know- have someone to hang out with. Those girls back there got everyone to dislike me a _long_ time ago. My only friend isn't allowed outta her house."

"I can't imagine life without my friends..."

"Well, I can't imagine life _with_ 'em." She retorted, then her face softened, with a sad smile, "I prefer my life now. My one friend is all I need... Damn!"

Hikaru seemed taken aback at this sudden exclamation.

"I totally didn't think that _through_!" Her green and amber eyes were ablaze.

"Huh...?"

"Now I don't have frozen yogurt," she pouted dramatically.

Hikaru chuckled, "What _is_ that stuff anyways?"

Lee's jaw dropped. "You. Have. Never. Had. Frozen. Yogurt?" She quickly stood and he did too. Lee grabbed Hikaru's wrist and dragged him to the frozen yogurt shop, on a mission. And he couldn't stop the slight blush from appearing on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Do you adore Lee or what? I do XD<strong>

**So... I turned in my application for USHSD! It's this cultural exchange with Japanese students, so I really hope I get in.**

**And my cheer coach told my rival (who's hated me since seventh grade) that she needs to stop being captain and let me do my job.**

**It's like huge weights have been lifted off my shoulders.**

**...Until I think about how finals are in two weeks.**

**Oh, well! Thanks for reading! Next chapter, this story will be getting to the actual plot!**


	5. Chapter 5: TamaHaru!

**Hey, everyone! Sorry for the huge gap of time between updates! It's final time at my school! So now, on top of all the homework I already have, tumbling classes, cheer practice, and training myself to become more flexible, I have to do choreo for a cheer routine for the winter and finals rally, piles of extra homework and extra credit, studying, studying, and did I mention studying? No?**

**Studying. Studying, studying, studying.**

**STUDYING. UGGGGGHHHHHHGHGHGHGHGG**

**askl;jffohweihnjkvnwbuefjk;sbnfcwip**

**Ahem.**

**I'm very sorry. I just have alot of feelings!**

**I also have writers' block, so I wrote a VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY _VERY_ short filler chapter filled with TamaHaru fluff. Ever fifth chapter will be TamaHaru from now on, 'kay?**

* * *

><p>"Haaaa-ru-hiiii!" an excited voice sang, "It's time for our date! Come on! Open the door! Pleeeeaaa-"<p>

Haruhi let out a huff of air as she opened the door. Where she was expecting an excited, bouncy blonde, stood a calm one, with tender eyes and a small smile on his face.

"I'm just so excited," he said, "Sorry."

Haruhi smiled and rolled her eyes.

"It's our first date in America!" Tamaki said, "I have it all planned out! First, we're going to see an American movie, then we're going to have American dinner, then we're going to an Ameri—"

"Tamaki."

He stopped, pouting.

"Let's just— let's just take a walk into the park. I'm sure they have hot dog stands or something... Nothing more."

"Nothing less?"

"Of course," she smiled. Tamaki slowly wrapped his arms around her, then snuck a kiss on her forehead. Haruhi blushed.

* * *

><p>Haruhi couldn't help but think that Tamaki had given up too easily on his plans. Normally, he would have pouted or begged for at least another five minutes. Haruhi brushed it off as they exited the car into the warm, summer air. The sun was setting, and the contently tired children were leaving with their families. Tamaki held out his bent arm, and Haruhi gladly hooked her hand in the crook of his elbow.<p>

"How do you feel?"

"Hm?" Tamaki pondered.

"Is something wrong, Tamaki? You seemed… different… earlier." Haruhi rested her head on his shoulder as they walked.

Tamaki opened his mouth to speak, and then shut it. He opened it again, then shut it once more. He huffed.

"Take your time," Haruhi said almost patiently.

"I've just—" He coughed, "I've just been thinking. I'm extremely lucky to have you by my side. There are many who would kill to be in my place, Haruhi."

Haruhi knit her eyebrows together.

"I've been thinking that I'm abusing my place with you; that I'm taking you for granted."

"So…" Haruhi began.

"So, I'm trying to tone it down."

Haruhi stopped walking, letting go of his arm. She looked at him blankly, gazing as he turned around quietly, waiting for whatever she was about to say. "That's what's wrong?" Haruhi let out a full-hearted giggle. "Tamaki, you idiot, I don't _want_ you to change for me. Maybe there are others who would like to be with me, sure. But whom am I standing next to right now? On a date?"

Tamaki stared at his feet, and then let out a sheepish "me".

"Exactly. Stop worrying and be yourself." Haruhi stepped up to him and pecked his lips.

Tamaki was genuinely surprised that she had taken the initiative for a kiss. "I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you, too. Idiot."

They linked arms again, continuing walking.

"So, what do you think about everyone branching out to Americans? Cool, huh?" Tamaki said excitedly, and then looked Haruhi straight in the eye, lovingly. "Do you think any of them will fall in love?"

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of foreshadowing, ne? Or not. It's not like <em>I <em> know. *Insert devilish grin here***

**Next chapter, we'll be back with Kyoya!**

**Oh! And I made an Ouran Tumblelog! Check it out! **

**Third-music-room**

**And here's my personal! **

**Its-alwaysthequiet-one**

**I follow back on my personal!**

**Thanks for reading, and, if you want to be included in the "Reviews So Far" section in next chapter, I'd suggest reviewing before then!**

**Xo Kyra**


End file.
